


Exhibition

by boltshok



Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Exhibitionism, Exposure, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltshok/pseuds/boltshok
Summary: “Oh,” he gasped, and the senator grinned up at him.“Yes? Have something to say, Pax?”For a moment, Orion’s mouth ran dry. “...no.”“Good! Because you will have to deal with this all night.”
Relationships: Orion Pax/Shockwave
Series: Kinktober 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953529
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Exhibition

“Senator, you can’t go out like that.”   
  
“Why not, Pax? Can’t take a little teasing?”

“I did not say that,” Orion protested, optics flashing with uncertainty. “That’s... that’s dirty!”

“That’s the point, Orion,” Senator Shockwave snickered. “And... you still haven’t noticed. I’ve been open for the last three breems.”

If Orion’s mouth had been exposed, Shockwave could have teased him about the open-mouth stare Orion gave him before he tentatively reached towards the senator’s hip plating. One stylishly-painted thigh lifted to give Orion a clear reach and his questing fingertips met the soft folds of Senator Shockwave’s uncovered valve.

“Oh,” he gasped, and the senator grinned up at him. “Yes? Have something to say, Pax?”

For a moment, Orion’s mouth ran dry. “...no.”

“Good! Because you will have to deal with this  _ all night _ .”

...

Their first stop was an out of the way bar downtown, where Shockwave just had to sit across from Orion and flash him repeatedly. At first, it embarrassed him. His date (what were they, anyway? Boyfriends?) was showing anyone who walked by and knew where to look a glimpse of his intimate parts, and Shockwave didn’t even appear phased by it. If anything, he seemed to enjoy the way it made Orion squirm and scoot closer to try and hide that part of the senator.

“Are you having fun yet, Orion?” he asked, sipping on his extravagantly elaborate, mildly overpriced drink. 

It glowed at least three different colors and left a sheen on his lips that Orion was questioning about kissing away or not. They  _ were _ in public, but how much more of a display could they possibly be, with Shockwave’s  _ valve— _

Moving on.

They wandered from the bar to a small run of shops nearby. Orion had nearly forgotten the Senator’s indecent exposure until he turned around to see him bent over, studying a potted phytoplant on the ground, and giving Orion a prime view of his very bare, now glowing valve. Was he... lubricating?

“Are you getting off on this?” Orion asked in a hushed tone, and Shockwave gave a quiet laugh and stretched up to peck his faceplate with a kiss.

“What gave it away?”

Orion meekly pointed down to where one drip of lubricant had started to filter down Shockwave’s thigh.

“Oh, naughty me,” Shockwave giggled, swiping it up with his fingertip and licking it off. “Better?”

Orion’s fans flicked on just at the sight of the lubricant disappearing into Shockwave’s mouth, and before he could think better of it he bent, transformed aside his faceplate, and kissed him.

The senator gasped and then eagerly returned the kiss, swallowing it and pressing close for more. Orion only allowed three more open mouth unions before he drew back and replaced his faceplate. Shockwave grinned and leaned up against him before slipping out of his grasp and sauntering down the street. When Orion looked after him, two little drips were now inching down his legs.

Following after him, Orion shadowed his frame closely. He had to feel the arousal leeching off his frame, but Shockwave completely ignored him. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the senator was ready to return back to his apartment building. By now, the little drips of lubricant had smeared and stained Shockwave’s thighs, and only by the shadows of night did they manage to stay concealed on the walk back from the market.

Shockwave took Orion down a dark alley a few streets before his apartment complex, and in the dark Orion felt comfortable enough to hold his hand.

“So. Have fun tonight?”

“It was... agreeable.”   
  
“Oh come on, just agreeable? I’m sure you had a good view most of the time.”

Thinking back on it, Orion’s fans click back on. Even if it did make him uncomfortable at first... now it was... kidna hot. And seeing the lubricant...

“Wait a minute. Were... were you getting off on  _ me  _ watching you?”

“Oh, Orion, yes,” the senator purred, squeezing his hand. “I want your optics on me, and only me.”

He stopped walking and turned to face Orion, optics glowing warmly in the lunar light. 

“My optics are only for you, Shockwave,” Orion told him quietly.

“And what about the rest of you?”

“The rest-?”

Shockwave hitched his leg up around Orion’s solid, strong hips, and Orion subconsciously reached down to support him. His hand met the slick of lubricant, and Orion squeezed his thigh firmly in his grasp. His hand was wet with the sheer amount of lubricant now staining Shockwave’s legs.

“Shockwave,” he breathed, closing his optics and bowing his helm. 

“Yeah, Pax?”

“Spike me.”

Orion’s ventilations hitch and he reopens his optics. He was  _ trying _ to maintain a modicum of self-control, but with Shockwave it was so hard to contain himself. 

“Spike me, Orion. Right here, you know you want to,” Shockwave repeated, and Orion’s engine turned over with a growl.

Using his grip on Shockwave’s leg, Orion pivoted him around to shove up against the wall.

“You have been taunting me all night,” Orion rumbled, voice taking on a deeper, darker timbre.

“Yes I have.” 

A moan left Shockwave’s vocaliser when Orion opened his faceplate and sucked a kiss to his neck cables. Shockwave’s hand landed on Orion’s pelvic array and fondled him, deft fingers pressing between the seams of his armor. Between their heating frames, his spike cover transformed away and his spike rose into Shockwave’s hand.

His spike was a flashy thing, all blue and red and lined with pulsing biolights. A bead of fluid formed at the tip and slowly oozed down when Shockwave gave him a squeeze. Orion let him touch for a few moments longer before he lifted his hand away and guided his spike to Shockwave’s valve. 

“I know you like the idea of being seen but I don’t,” he murmured, returning his grip to Shockwave’s thigh. “Try to be quiet.”

“You know you drive me wild.”

Orion chuckled and began the slow push into Shockwave’s valve. His spike was lined with thick, interconnecting plates that slowly grew in size the farther up his shaft they went. Shockwave moaned when the first three slid in, then bit by bit the next several fit in until he was speared open on Orion’s thick unit. Panting, he leaned in for another kiss, and Orion growled softly into it. With a slight shift in stance, he began driving into Shockwave with small, grinding thrusts that managed to hit his ceiling node every time.

“Yeah, Orion, you feel good,” Shockwave moaned. “You feel so good.”

Orion kept this rhythm up until a couple voices nearing the alley made him slow.

“No-no, don’t you dare stop,” Shockwave whined, and Orion kissed him to stop him speaking.

“Shh, they could hear us,” Orion whispered, and Shockwave snickered.

“Orion, they could  _ see _ us,” he teased. “You’re massive.”

Glancing back at the entrance to the alley, Orion looked down at Shockwave worriedly.    
  
“Shh, they won’t,” Shockwave breathed. “Now come on, don’t stop now.”

For emphasis, he cycled down his valve on Orion’s spike and he received a firm thrust in return.

“Yeah, just like that...” he groaned when Orion took him by the hip and drove into him now with renewed vigor. 

Orion’s spike was thick and the ridges lit up the sensors in his valve with every movement he made. With every thrust his charge climbed higher until he was clinging to Orion and whimpering, begging for just a bit more, just a little more and he would overload,  _ please—  _

That thick spike split him open and lit up against his ceiling node one final time and he spiraled away, valve cycling down on Orion’s spike like a vice. It clearly had an effect on Orion too, because his hips stuttered to a halt and a rush of hot transfluid filled him completely before it trickled out and splattered against the ground between his feet. 

“Yes, Orion, yes- mrph!” Shockwave’s pleas were cut off when Orion claimed his lips in a deep kiss. 

He rocked up into Shockwave’s valve until a new set of voices came close to the alleyway. Orion pulled back, and in one smooth motion palmed his spike out of sight and produced a towel from his subspace. He began mopping up Shockwave’s frame, cleaning off the lubricant and transfluid from his flashy paint job before turning it on himself. By the time the three mecha approaching the alley actually entered and were approaching their location, they were both presentable again for public viewing.

They walked hand in hand out of the alley and turned the corner for the apartment complex.

“You liked it.”

“Did not.”

“You totally did, you can’t hide it,” Shockwave grinned up at him, squeezing his hand. “Don’t pretend like you didn’t.”

Orion looked away, then returned his optics to Shockwave. “Yes, alright. I liked it.”

When Shockwave squealed and placed a kiss on Orion’s faceplate, he pulled the senator closer and put his arm around his waist.

“Just don’t get any wise ideas,” Orion murmured.

“Whatever you say.”


End file.
